


Lifeguard Dude

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Beach House, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring break. </p><p>Everything is going great, until Daichi looks up and sees the hottest lifeguard he's ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard Dude

When Oikawa offers up his beach house for spring break, Daichi doesn’t say no.

There’s only a few of them that go; Iwaizumi and Suga come too. It’s nice, because Daichi doesn’t have to worry about anything other than sitting on the beach by day, and getting drunk by night.

“Holy shit.” Daichi says, slapping Suga’s leg, “ _Holy shit._ ”

“What, what?” Suga looks around, shifting on his towel as he does. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are passed out, soaking in the sun.

“That is literally the hottest lifeguard I’ve ever seen in my life.” Daichi whispers, staring straight at the ocean.

“Which one?” Suga blatantly searches the lifeguard stand, and Daichi slaps his leg,

“Don’t stare!”

Sugawara rolls his eyes, “What are we, in highschool?”

“The one with the dark hair.” Daichi still refuses to look.

“Oh.” Suga stares, “You’re right, he is pretty hot.”

“His _abs_ Suga.” Daichi presses his face into his hands, “I’m weak.”

Suga rolls his eyes again, “You’re one to talk.” He pokes him in his side, and Daichi jumps.

“Haha hey!”

“Go talk to him.” Suga wiggles his toes in the sand.

“Are you kidding me?” Daichi whispers, as if he could hear them, “He looks straight as a board.”

“You’re a horrible judge of character.”

“What if I pretended to drown?”

“Daichi, no.”

He turns around to look at him once more, and immediately whips his head back, “Fuck.”  

He is _really_ attractive, and doesn’t look to be any older than Daichi. He’s leaning up against the lifeguard post, talking to another attractive lifeguard with funky hair. His body is tanned, and chiseled. He’s _tall,_ and has the qualities of a model.

“You are so lame.” Suga deadpans.

“Well, that’s not news to anyone.” Oikawa pipes from his spot in the sand, and Daichi glares.

“Who is it this time?” Iwaizumi asks.

“ _This time?!_ ”

“Roosterhead over there.” Suga gestures with his hand.

Iwaizumi lifts his glasses, and blatantly stares, before flicking his glasses back down, “Oh, he is pretty cute.”

Daichi presses his face into his hands, and groans; Oikawa and Suga laugh.

“Oh, he’s looking over here.” Oikawa comments with a grin.

“Please bury me in the sand.” Daichi says against his hands. “Let the tide swallow me.”

“Just go talk to him.” Iwaizumi says in a monotone, and lifts his arms behind his head.

“No way.”

* * *

 

“Dude. Go talk to him.”

“No way.” Kuroo says, and turns back around to scan over the ocean. There’s only a few people out in the water; everyone else is just a college student lounging on the sand.

“Oh, see someone hot?” Another voice pipes, and Kuroo scowls.

“ _No-_ “

“ _Yes._ ” Bokuto laughs, and elbows him in the side. He’s a little tan from the sun, and looks like a model out of a beach magazine- he's pretty ripped.

“Just a dude.” Kuroo throws his arms over the side of the railing, “No big deal. They’ve been here half the day; they’ll probably be gone by tomorrow.” _And one of them is fucking gorgeous._

“Then go invite him over!” Terushima bounces.

“Nah.” Kuroo says, but still looks over at the man. He’s laughing with his friends, arms wrapped around his really nice legs. “I already invited that girl over tonight.”

“Ohh, right.” Terushima pauses, “Then invite them over for tomorrow! We’re throwing that party, after all.”

“I don't do one night stands, Teru.” Kuroo says, and then scowls as Bokuto and Terushima laugh.

Bokuto suddenly stops laughing, and looks over at a group of people on the beach, “Oh, hey. Do those teenagers have beer?”

“Nose goes!” Terushima presses his fingers up against his nose, and Bokuto is quick to do it too.

“Nose goes!”

“Fuck!” Kuroo yells, and whips his head back. “I hate you guys.”

“Have fuuun~.” Bokuto sings, and slaps him on the back as he trudges away.

* * *

 

“Shit.” Daichi says the next day. “Shit, he’s back.”

“Of course he’s back, Daichi.” Suga sighs, “I’m pretty sure it’s his _job._ ”

“Do you want to move somewhere else?” Oikawa asks, halfway through setting his towel down.

“N…no.” Daichi says low, and his friends laugh.

“Look, if you lay your blanket right here…” Oikawa lifts his fingers in a square shape, and angles them at the lifeguard post, “…then you’ll have a perfect view of his ass of whenever he bends over to pick up his sunscreen."

Iwaizumi and Suga laugh, and Daichi groans into his hands.

“You’re all so unhelpful.”

“Dude, we’re trying to get you laid.” Iwaizumi says, and flops down onto the same towel as Oikawa. “We’re definitely the _most_ helpful.”

“We’re going to be here all week.” Suga smiles, “Just go say hi!”

 “Oh, like it’s that easy?” Daichi spits.

“Yes.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Here, I’ll show you.” He turns to Iwaizumi and gestures, “Iwa, you be the hot lifeguard, and I’ll be Daichi.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi clears his throat, and says, low, “Hey. I’m a hot lifeguard.”

“Hey.” Oikawa drops his voice dramatically, and Suga laughs. Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows, and says, “I’m Daichi. I have the body of a sex god, and I’d like to ride you like a carousel.”

Suga _screeches_ in laughter, and Daichi grabs his extra towel to scream into.

It takes everything Iwaizumi has not to laugh, and barely chokes out, “Nice to meet you. I’ve got a twelve-inch dick.”

Oikawa laughs, “Haha-I-I’m in l-love!” He crawls into Iwaizumi’s lap, and kisses him dramatically, before pulling back.

“I hate all of you.” Daichi mumbles into the towel, and ignores their laughter.

* * *

 

“Thigh-dude is back.”

“What, really?” Terushima peeks around Bokuto to look; and yep, they’re in the same spot as yesterday. “Damn, he does have some nice-ass thighs.”

“Kuroo, you _have_ to talk to him.” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows.

“How do I even know if he’s gay?” Kuroo mumbles, and tries not to look over at him. He is really, really cute…

“Well, I just saw his two friends kiss, so…”

“Just because his _friends_ are gay doesn’t mean _he_ is.”

“Well, you know what they say…” Terushima looks over to Bokuto mischievously, and the owl-like lifeguard laughs.

“Birds of a feather, flock together!”

“You guys are so lame.” Kuroo’s face flushes-but only because of the sun, of course.

“No _you’re_ lame.” Bokuto crosses his arms, “You can’t even go talk to a guy.”

“Yeah, you even cancelled with that girl last night.” Terushima continues. “You’re crushing hardcore.”

“I am not!”

“Then go talk to him!”

Kuroo looks over at the man, and sighs. He had already discarded his shirt, and was lounging with his toes in the sand. His skin is smooth, and tan from the sun, and Kuroo kind of wants to hit that, really bad.

“You know what, fine.” Kuroo slams down his hand on the edge of the lifeguard station, and stomps towards the stairs.

“Yeah!!”

“Go get some!!”

* * *

 

“Suga. Suga. _Suga. Suga. Suga-_ “

“What?”

“He’s walking over here _Suga he is walking over here-_ “

“No shit, really?” Suga moves to turn around, but Daichi grips his arm, and pulls,

“ _No-“_

“You are twenty-two years old.” Suga spits, “Calm down.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi must’ve chosen this very moment to listen to their conversation, because they sit up on the towel, and blatantly look at the attractive lifeguard headed their way. They turn back to Daichi- who looks very, very pale- and laugh.

When the lifeguard reaches their towel pile, Daichi is the only one who refuses to look up.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Oikawa grins from Iwaizumi’s lap, “Did we do something wrong?”

Daichi wants the entire earth to swallow him up, but reconsiders drowning himself when he hears the lifeguard speak.

“No, no.” He smiles, and its _fucking gorgeous,_ “I was just thinking that I’ve seen you guys around before. Are you from one of the neighboring universities?”

“Actually, yes.” Suga smiles, “We’re from the State Uni a couple miles inland.”

The lifeguard looks genuinely surprised, “Really? So am I.”

“No shit!” Oikawa smiles, “Just working here for the week?”

“Yeah.” The lifeguard looks down at Daichi- which about gives him a heart attack- and grins, “Me and my buds have worked here every summer and spring break for the past few years. They give us a house to room in for free in return.”

“That’s sweet as hell.” Iwaizumi replies.

“Yeah!” The lifegurard nods, and then quickly gasps, “Oh! Sorry, my name is Kuroo, by the way.”

“Kuroo.” Sugawara smiles, “Call me Suga.”

“And I’m Oikawa! And this is my beautiful Iwaizumi.” He coos, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

Kuroo laughs, and looks down at Daichi- and he panics, “Oh, um, I’m Daichi.”

“Daichi.” He smiles, “Oikawa, Suga, Iwaziumi. Got it.” He rolls his shoulder, and Daichi has to physically look away to avoid staring at his chest, “Well, we’re having a party tomorrow at the house. Do you guys want to come?”

“Hell yeah.” Oikawa says, as his boyfriend nods.

“I’m down.” Suga smiles, and looks over to Daichi.

“Uh, yeah.” Daichi shrugs “I’ll go.”

“Cool.” Kuroo grins, “Well, if you guys need anything, let me know, alright?”

“Thanks, hot lifeguard dude.” Oikawa waves his hand around, and Kuroo laughs, before walking away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Suga slaps his arm, hard.

“You’re such an idiot!” Suga screeches, laughing, “You only said two words!”

“I panicked!” Daichi laughs, and tries to shield his arm.

“Oikawa flirted with him more than you did!”

“Oikawa flirts with everyone!”

“True.”

“Hey, we’re going to his party, now.” Oikawa grins, “You’re welcome.”

Daichi rubs his red cheeks, and looks back over the ocean.

Right. The party.

* * *

 

“Do you think he’ll show?” Kuroo paces around Bokuto, a drink in his hand.

“I dunno.” Bokuto shrugs. He’s not very helpful when he’s drunk.

“His friends seemed more interested in the party than he did.” Kuroo sighs, downing his beer. There’s loud music and hot girls, but Kuroo isn’t as relaxed as he should be.

“What does he look like?” Akaashi asks. His arm is around Bokuto’s waist, keeping him steady.

“Hot.” Kuroo responds, and Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“Babe.” Bokuto slurs, “He _is_ hot. He looks like…like…”

“Like that.” Kuroo gasps, and points towards the front door.

And _fuck_ he looks really good.

The whole sleeveless shirt thing is really working for him- ripped jeans, vans and all. His friends look good too- but Kuroo only has eyes for Daichi.

 _Daichi._ Kuroo thinks, _Such a nice name._

“Go say hi, then.” Akaashi reaches with his free arm to clap Kuroo on the back, “You’re the one who invited them.”

“R-right.” Kuroo stutters, and shuffles towards the door.

They notice him pretty quickly, and smile, “Kuroo!”

“Hey.” Kuroo gives an attractive smile, “Glad to see you guys could make it.”

“Sorry we’re late.” Suga sighs, “ _Someone_ had to go and use up all the hot water.”

“Hey.” Oikawa blinks, “You can’t _rush_ beauty.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Suga rolls his eyes, and Kuroo laughs, because he really kind of likes these guys.

“Well, drinks are on us, tonight.” Kuroo points towards the kitchen, “And I’d really advise you to stay away from the pool.”

“Do I even want to know?” Iwaizumi asks, and Kuroo shakes his head.

“Hey, guys, what’s over there?” Oikawa suddenly asks, and Daichi has maybe two seconds to look around, before the three of them are gone.

“Uh…” Daichi begins, but Kuroo cuts him off,

“Want to get a drink?” He smiles, and Daichi nods.

* * *

 

Daichi is nervous as hell. Kuroo is wearing these skinny jeans that make his ass look perfect- it’s honestly making Daichi lightheaded. Not to mention his _asshole friends_ that abandoned him almost instantly.

Kuroo gently pushes him through the crowd to the kitchen, and kindly pours him a drink. He hands it to Daichi, who responds,

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kuroo smiles. “So, you’re from the State Uni, huh? What are you studying?”

 Daichi nods. _Okay. Small talk. I can do this._ He sips his drink, and says, “I’m a business major.”

“No shit.” Kuroo blinks, “That’s pretty cool.”

“What about you?” Daichi lifts his drink to his mouth again.

“Art.” Kuroo says, and leans up against the countertop, so a drunk girl can squeeze by. “Specifically graphic design.”

“Really?” Daichi lifts his eyebrows, “You can draw?”

“I _like_ to draw.” Kuroo grins, “Whether I’m any good is something else entirely.”

“I’d like to see.” Daichi says, and then flushes a little, “One day.”

Kuroo gives a _gorgeous_ smile, and nods, “Of course!”

Suddenly there’s screaming and a short guy with a yellow streak in his hair is lifted up by a bunch of other dudes to do a keg stand. Daichi stares for a moment, completely surprised, before he feels a gentle tug on his arm. He jumps, and looks over to Kuroo, who is now much closer than before.

“Do you want to go outside?” Kuroo raises his voice, trying to be heard above the screaming.

Daichi swallows, “Are you sure you want to?” _I’m just some dude you met at the beach._

“Yeah.” Kuroo grins, “My guys are probably off fucking in some closet anyways.”

Daichi laughs at that, and watches as Kuroo’s eyes go wide. He suddenly feels _really_ self-conscious- but Kuroo gives that cute smile again, and the weight on his chest goes away.

They push past the drunk students and the dancing girls, and manage to make it outside. There’s a pool that is looking suspiciously soapy and pink, as well as drunk people thrown about on lounge chairs. There’s an open chair set and table, and Kuroo leads the way.

“This is much better.” Kuroo sighs, setting down his drink before he takes a seat.

“Yeah.” Daichi agrees, and does the same. It’s quieter out here, and it doesn’t smell so much like sweat and alcohol. He takes a big gulp of his beer, and tries to ignore the way his heart is beating abnormally fast. _This guy is being really nice to me._

“So,” Kuroo smiles, “Tell me, what brought you guys here this week?”

“Well,” Daichi begins, “Oikawa’s parents are pretty loaded, and have a house here. They’re letting us use it for the week.”

“Woah.” Kuroo blinks, “Have you come down every year?”

“No.” Daichi smiles, “I’m sure I would’ve remembered seeing you, if we had.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen just a little, and Daichi thinks _fuck why did I say that-_

Kuroo then grins, “Likewise. I would’ve recognized legs like those.”

Daichi, now feeling a little more confident, laughs. “Funny.”

“I’m not joking!” Kuroo laughs too, “You must play some kind of sport.”

Daichi shrugs, “Sometimes my friends and I play volleyball.”

“No way!” Kuroo gasps, “We _love_ to play. How come we’ve never seen you at the courts?”

“Ahh, we never go to the ones at school.” Daichi rubs the back of his head, and grins, “We typically go to the community gym. It’s less packed.”

“ _Really?!_  Damn! I wish we’d known that earlier.”

“We should play sometime.” Daichi suggests, and Kuroo nods, enthusiastically.

* * *

 

Well, it turns out that Daichi is _beyond_ fucking adorable. He’s also super smart, and has this awesome laugh, and can _actually_ tie a cherry stem with his tongue, which is impressive and also very hot.

They talk for what feels like hours. Kuroo doesn’t even feel the exhaustion from the day’s sun, or the sound of the music; he just hears Daichi’s laugh, and sees his smile, and pretty soon they’ve moved on to flirting.

Or maybe they were flirting from the beginning- who knows.

  The party begins to simmer down. Kuroo hasn’t seen Bokuto or Akaashi or Terushima, and he’s almost concerned, but then he spots black and white hair smooshed into the lounge chair across the pool, and he relaxes.

He can see two of Daichi’s friends making out through the house window as well, and can see the white hair of his friend, Suga, passed out. So there’s not much to worry about.

The drunk couple on the couch by the fire pit finally get up to leave, and Kuroo and Daichi jump to steal the couch. They collapse into the cushions, laughing as if they pulled a prank.

“Damn.” Daichi says, and stares at the fire pit, “I’m really drunk, I’m sorry.”

“Me too, it’s fine. Plus you’re cute.” Kuroo says, and then nearly gasps at his own words. _Did I just fucking say that?_

“Oh?” Daichi looks over at him, eyebrows raised. “Well, speak for yourself.”

Kuroo grins, and rides out the sudden confidence boost. “Yeah, I know.”

Daichi laughs, and pushes him, “Wow, narcissist. You better kiss me before I hit that point of not remembering anything.”

And really, that’s all Kuroo needed to hear.

He reaches past Daichi’s pretty face, and grasps at short hair. He tugs, just a little, with a smile on his face, and kisses Daichi softly.

Kissing is something Kuroo is _really_ good at- even when he’s drunk- but he doesn’t expect Daichi to be so good too.

His lips are soft, and warm, and they move perfectly against Kuroo’s; it’s an immediate turn on. Kuroo moves his hand down to support Daichi’s neck, and gives the kiss his all. It’s an open mouthed kiss, and is wet, and tastes like alcohol, but Kuroo can’t remember being this swept away before.

Daichi gasps in to the kiss as soon as Kuroo adds his tongue- and all common sense goes out the metaphorical window.

He reaches up with his extra hand to tangle in Daichi's hair. The kiss deepens almost instantly, and Kuroo feels soft hands gently reach up and under his shirt. They cling onto his hips, and don’t move, but that’s fine. Kuroo has no complaints.

Daichi sucks in a drunken breath against his lips, and Kuroo gasps back; he’s kissed _so_ many people- and fuck does this sound cliché- but there’s something so _different_ about kissing Daichi. He’s like a rock; sturdy, and firm, and knows exactly what he wants.

There’s a groan from across the yard; “Kuroooo-“

He hisses, and is hesitant to pull away from the kiss. He looks down at Daichi; his eyes are half lidded, lips just a little pink, and Kuroo’s resolve about snaps.

“What?!”

“W-we-“ Bokuto hiccups, “-we gotta work tomorrow, d-dude.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Kuroo groans, and his heart sinks as he watches Daichi stand.

“I should probably go find my friends.” Daichi sighs. He looks down at Kuroo, and sways on his feet, just a little.

“Yeah.” Kuroo runs a hand through his hair, “Sorry.”

“No, you know what?” Daichi reaches into his pocket, and grabs his phone. He hands it to Kuroo, and says, “Put in your number and I’ll text you.”

Kuroo stares at the phone for a good three seconds, before he reaches forwards to put in his contact details. Daichi takes his phone back, and sends a quick text;

_Test._

“There.” Daichi shoves his phone back in his pocket. “Text me.”

“Will do.” Kuroo gasps. He's still a little breathless from the kisses.

“Umm…” Daichi chews on his lip, and Kuroo is jealous- “…thanks. For uh, hanging out with me.”

“No, thank you.” Kuroo responds honestly, and Daichi smiles, before disappearing into the house.

* * *

 

“S-suga. I’m so hungover.” Oikawa groans from the coach.

“Shush…so am I.” Suga presses his fingertips into his temples, and sips his water slowly.

“Ya’ll are lightweights.” Iwaizumi says with a mouthful of cheerios.

“I’m going to die.” Daichi says, curled up in the loveseat.

“Oh, how did it go with Mr. Sexy last night?” Oikawa asks snarkily.

“With…” Daichi squints, and everything comes rushing back. He sits up- a little too fast, and gasps, “Fuck!!”

“Wha’?” Iwaizumi chews.

“I think I made out with him.” Daichi blinks, nails digging into the arm of the chair.

“Nice.”

“Good job, Daichi.” Suga gives a weak thumbs up from the barstool.

“I think I…” Daichi blinks, “I think I gave him my number.”

“Double nice.” Oikawa repeats, and turns over on the couch. “Bang him.”

“Wait, I can't text him first!”

“Oh come on.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and reaches into the box of cereal for another handful, “This isn’t middle school.”

Oikawa pipes, “Yeah, we all know you wanna’ ride that into the sunset.”

“Tell him to come watch a movie.” Suga suggests.

“Yeah! Iwa and I are going to hang out with Bokuto and Akaashi anyways.”

“Well, not if you don’t stop throwing up.” Iwaizumi observes, and Oikawa frowns.

“Wait, you two became friends with…”

“They’re a riot.” Oikawa grins, and then winces at his headache. “W-were going out for dinner.”

“And I’m going to board myself up in our room.” Suga raises his drink, “So you guys can have all the couch sex you want.”

“Oh my _god_ you guys!?” Daichi cries.

“What?”

“We’re just trying to help!”

“I don’t need you guys to dictate my sex life!”

“We can’t dictate something that doesn’t exist…” Oikawa mumbles, and Daichi takes off his shoe to chuck it across the room.

There’s a buzz against the countertop, and three grown men let out a drawn out groan. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and reaches over for the phone. He flips it over, and raises his eyebrows.

“Hey, speak of the devil.” Iwaizumi grins, “It’s lifeguard dude.”

“What?!” Daichi stands up- _again,_ too fast- and sits back down with a groan. “W-what does he say?”

“He said…” He unlocks his phone, because _of course_ he knows Daichi’s password, and says, “ _Hey! It’s Kuroo, sorry about last night. Do you want to hang out again_?”

“Fuck!” Daichi yells, and turns to muffle his screech against the back cushion of the loveseat.

“Oooh~.” Oikawa coos, “He likes you~.”

“Shut up.” Daichi mumbles.

“What should I text back?” Iwaziumi reaches for more cheerios.

“Invite him over.” Suga says.

Oikawa argues, “No, play hard to get.”

Iwaizumi hesitates for a moment, before he begins texting, and Daichi starts to panic.

“What are you saying!?”

“Daichi! Shut the fuck. up.” Suga growls, and presses his fingers against his head.

“Sorry…”

“How about…” Iwaizumi read, “ _Hey, it’s fine. Want to watch a movie?_ ”

“Oh.” Daichi blinks, “Well, that’s fine. You can send that.”

“Done.” Iwaizumi chews.

“Aww, Iwa. You should have made it sound more angsty.”

“No, if I’ve learned anything, it’s to not take romantic advice from you.”

“You know, Iwaizumi? I like you.” Daichi mumbles from the loveseat. “You might be my new favorite.”

Iwaizumi lifts his hand into a peace sign, and Suga fake- gasps, “ _Daichi!_ ”

His phone buzzes again, and Oikawa pipes, “Ooh! A quick texter. He’s a good one.”

“Shut up. What did he say?” Daichi asks, and presses his fingertips against his temple.

Iwaizumi clears his throat, and says, “ _Cool with me. My place or yours?_ ”

“Uhh…” Daichi blinks, “Say my place, because his house probably still smells like vomit.”

“Got it.”

He received one final text: “ _Awesome, text me your address and I’ll be there.”_

 

* * *

Kuroo is a little nervous as he sees Daichi open the door. He looks hot as hell, and it makes Kuroo even _more_ nervous.

“Hey. Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Kuroo says as he walks through the door. He looks around the house, and says, “Woah, nice.”

“Yeah.” Daichi locks the door behind him, “Wish it was mine.”

“No shit.” Kuroo shoves his hands in his pockets, “By the way, how are you feeling?”

Daichi laughs, “I was hungover this morning, but I’m feeling better. You had to work today, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo sighs, and follows him through the house towards the living room. “I almost threw up at the lifeguard stand.”

Daichi laughs, beautifully, and it makes something squeeze around Kuroo’s heart.

“That wouldn’t have been good. How long have you been a lifeguard?”

“Like, three years?” Kuroo guesses, and looks around the house. It seems to be empty, which is good.

“Nice.” Daichi reaches for the remote, and changes the subject, “Any movies you want to watch?”

“Nah, you can put on whatever.” Kuroo relaxes into the couch. It’s very comfortable.

“Whatever?” Daichi teases, “So I could put on _the worst_ move, and you wouldn’t care?”

“Nope.” Kuroo flirts, and Daichi grins,

“Alright, we’re watching the Master of Disguise.”

“What’s that?”

“Possibly the worst movie ever made.” Daichi scrolls through Netflix quickly, and selects the movie. “It’s incredible.”

“Shit dude, I’m excited.” Kuroo laughs, and Daichi smiles back.

* * *

 

They make it maybe ten minutes through the movie, before Kuroo laughs, saying,

 _“This is horrible!!_ ”

Daichi about loses it, and nods, “It really is!”

They laugh and joke, poking fun at the film. Daichi is incredibly relaxed, and he feels…great. He’d only met the guy yesterday, and yet... he really likes him. He’s easy to get along with.

And hot as hell.

They make it another thirty minutes until Daichi feels a soft hand on his thigh. He looks up, and Kuroo pulls his hand away, as if it was burned.

“Sorry…” Kuroo says shyly, “I just wanted to touch them. So nice…”

Daichi laughs to avoid embarrassment, and says, “Yeah? Well, I get a freebie then.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot through the roof, and he smirks, “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Daichi says low, and he’s honestly impressed with himself. He reaches up, slowly, and gently runs his hand through Kuroo’s hair. It’s very soft.

Kuroo grins, and lets himself fall forward when Daichi tugs a little.

“Hmm. Pretty good.” Daichi teases. His hands linger just a little too long, before he pulls away.

He doesn’t get far, because Kuroo swoops in to kiss him.

And really, Daichi doesn’t complain. Kuroo is _incredible-_ his lips move soft and fluid against his own, he nearly steals the breath out of his throat.

Kuroo pulls back to mumble against his lips, “Is this okay?” and Daichi huffs,

“Duh.”

Kuroo laughs, and it sounds gorgeous- before he surges forwards, and grabs Daichi’s hips. Kuroo is solid muscle- and obviously strong, because he is able to tug Daichi into his lap with no problem.

Daichi is actually quite happy about this arrangement, and digs his nails into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo’s tongue presses past his own, and Daichi gasps. It’s so skilled; it traces his lips, his teeth, his tongue, and Daichi feels like he’s getting fucked in the mouth- so he just clings onto Kuroo’s hair and holds on.

Their kisses continue, until a wave of confidence passes over Daichi, and he fights back; he slides his own tongue past Kuroo’s lips, and the lifeguard gasps.

He pulls back, and pants against his lips, “Feisty.”

“Get back here.” Daichi pants, and Kuroo laughs.

Hands press up and underneath his shirt, pushing into muscle, and digging into bones. His thumbs flick across nipples, and he takes advantage of Daichi’s gasp to tug his shirt up and off his head. Daichi’s hair is now ruffled, and Kuroo huffs, _cute_ , before chucking off his own shirt.

Daichi squirms back into his lap, happy to straddle his hips now. Kuroo kisses him once, twice, and then pulls back.

“What-“

“ _Fuuuck._ ” Kuroo groans, and runs his fingers up and across the thighs straddling his own. “I am blessed.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, and takes advantage of the new skin exposed to him. Kuroo’s chest is so slender, and strong, and it’s a huge turn on. He slips his fingers down and over his hips, where he has a perfect V shape that disappears into his jeans.

That stupid movie is still playing in the background, but it’s been long forgotten.

Kuroo _finally_ leans up to kiss him again, and Daichi bites back a moan. He’s trying really, really hard not to embarrass himself in front of this hot dude who somehow miraculously has an interest in him.

Daichi chooses that moment to roll his hips, and gasps when he hears Kuroo _moan._

 _Well._ Daichi thinks and does it again- and _fuck_ he’s actually really hard isn’t he- _At least I’m not the only one enjoying myself._

It takes .2 seconds after that for Kuroo to immediately reach for Daichi’s zipper.

He gasps against Daichi’s lips, “Am I going too fast?”

“Nope.” Daichi groans, and feels him push his jeans off his hips, “Not fast enough.”

He _feels_ Kuroo grin, and hands are suddenly sliding across his navel, and down and around his cock. And _shit_ he is really, _really_ hard. He’s almost embarrassed, but Kuroo lets out a groan and says, “Shit dude. You’re really pretty.”

Daichi laughs, and hides his head in Kuroo’s shoulder, “T-thanks. You too.” He slides his hands down towards Kuroo’s jeans, and pops the button. Kuroo gives a long experimental pump, and Daichi shivers. He slowly sides down Kuroo’s zipper, and presses a kiss to the neck by his lips.

Kuroo _groans,_ and begins to move his hand in a steady pace. Daichi bites back another moan, and sits back to finally pull Kuroo out of his pants- and dammit, apparently _all_ of Kuroo is gorgeous.

He wraps his hand around him, and trails his fingers up and over the veins, gently. He brushes his thumb across the head, and gently slides his hand back down. Kuroo shivers, and shivers again, mumbling, “Dammit, dude.”

“Sorry.” Daichi grunts, and pumps his hand, finally. Kuroo hums, low, and jerks Daichi towards him with his free hand. Daichi rocks forwards, and their cocks slide together nicely. Daichi finally opens his mouth and _groans-_  because dammit, Kuroo is so gorgeous, and everything just feels so good. He looks down, and huffs, because Kuroo looks so fucking smug. The lifeguard reaches up and under the neck that’s on display, and presses a kiss against his jugular. Daichi gasps, and rocks his hips forwards again.

“Next time…” Kuroo purrs, “…I’m going to blow you _so_ hard.”

“Next time?” Daichi gasps, and tries to keep a steady pace around Kuroo’s cock. He’s already embarrassingly close, and has to squeeze his eyes shut, when Kuroo repeats, low in his ear,

“Next time. I’ll take you out, and we’ll get dinner, and we’ll come back to my place, and I’ll blow your brains out.”

Daichi gasps, and grips onto Kuroo’s shoulder with his left hand. _Fuck fuck_ Kuroo’s voice is hot, and dammit, his hand is working miracles right now.

He slides his hand around Kuroo once, twice, and then pulls back completely to thrust up against him. Kuroo’s face is absolutely _beautiful-_ it’s flushed, and full of surprise, and he pulls his hand away too.

Daichi rocks against him until they fall apart, gasping, and kissing, shivering until they have nothing left to give.

* * *

 

“You know…” Kuroo mumbles into Daichi’s hair. He’s shaking, slightly, and he can’t remember the last time he’d about passed out from coming so hard. “…I wasn’t kidding about that next time thing.”

“Yeah?” Daichi says. They’re clean now, and he wasn’t sure if Daichi would be keen on after-sex cuddles, but apparently he was _totally_ down for that, which was, you know…pretty cool.

“Yeah.” Kuroo swallows. He tries to keep his nerves at bay, and trails his fingers up and down Daichi’s soft tummy. “I’d like to actually take you out.”

“Hmm…” Daichi thinks, “I don’t know….”

Kuroo feels as if he might actually pass out, until Daichi laughs, and says, “Of course, doofus. You’re pretty cute.”

“Jeez, you’re an ass.” Kuroo laughs, and squeezes him. “Give me a heart attack, why don’t you.”

Daichi’s laugh is _so_ damn adorable, and he happily settles into Kuroo’s arm. “Sorry. I assume you work again tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but we can go out for dinner.”

Suddenly the front door flies open, and there’s yelling;

“ _Alright loverboys! Pull your dick out of his ass, ‘cause we’re coming in!_ ”

Daichi stares at the wall in _utter horror,_ and Kuroo’s jaw just falls open.

There’s more yelling, such as; “ _Bokuto!_ ”  And more laughing-that is definitely Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

They fumble into the room, loudly, and wave, “Hey guys!”

“Hey….” Daichi blinks, still a little horrified. Kuroo slowly pulls away the arm that he has around Daichi’s shoulders, and shifts away from him, thinking _dammit Bokuto._

“How’d dinner go?” Kuroo asks.

“We got _kicked out._ ” Akaashi glares at Bokuto, who shrugs, completely indifferent.

Daichi sighs, “I’m not even going to ask.”

* * *

 

“Dude, excited to see your _boyfriend?”_

“He’s…we’re not…” Daichi blinks. “He asked me out on a date.”

“And you guys had sex.” Oikawa waves his hand as they walk through the sand, carrying their towels and bags.

“We did _not._ ”

“Bullshit.” Suga grins, “You totally had that afterglow thing going on.”

“W-well, we sort of…” Daichi begins, but then shakes his head, “Wait! Why am I telling you guys this?!”

“Because _we’re_ the reason you got laid anyways.”

“N-no-“

“Oh, give him a little credit.” Suga laughs, clapping him on the back.

“You know what makes me happy though?” Oikawa says as he settles down into his towel.

“What?”

“Daichi is _definitely_ wearing the extra short swim trunks today.”

Suga leans around to look at Daichi, and laughs, “You are!”

“I just grabbed a clean swimsuit!” Daichi flushes, “I hate all of you!”

There’s more laughter, and Daichi pouts, and settles into his towel. He looks up at the lifeguard tower; Bokuto is standing next to Kuroo- and damn, Kuroo looks good as hell. They speak for a moment, before Kuroo turns around, sees him, and waves.

Daichi waves back and smiles, before turning back to look at the ocean. Suga wiggles his eyebrows, and nudges him with his shoulder, and Daichi laughs him off.

* * *

 

That evening they eat at a restaurant. It’s not too expensive, but it’s not cheap, either. Kuroo has a job- it’s fine- he’s more than happy to pay for Daichi.

Daichi is really good company; he always has something interesting or intelligent to say, and he’s very well mannered. Kuroo can’t help but watch his lips as he speaks, and he can’t look away from the small dimples that bless his cheeks as he smiles.

Dinner goes well; as well as it could, anyways. At one point he makes Daichi laugh so hard he almost spits soda out of his nose, so, that was definitely the highlight of _Kuroo’s_ night.

Daichi doesn’t hesitate to kick him under the table, and laugh, beautifully.

* * *

 

“So,” Kuroo says as he presses kiss after kiss into Daichi’s naked thighs, “How was dinner?”

“D-dinner?” Daichi gasps, and watches him bite gently into the soft skin there. Damn Kuroo and his damn mouth.

“Yeah.” Kuroo looks up through his eyelashes, and grins mischievously. “Tell me about it.”

“U-um…” Daichi gasps, “I-i…”

“Let me hear you, Daichi.” Kuroo purrs, and places a single kiss along the base of his dick. Daichi shivers, and digs his hands into the sheets of Kuroo’s bed.

“It was g-good.” He gasps, and watches him suck open mouthed kisses- and _dammit_ he’s so, so hard. He's pretty sure that _at least_ 80 percent of his blood is in his dick right now.

Kuroo hums, “Just good?”

The vibrations travel up Daichi’s body, and he nearly surges forwards. He gasps, “It was g-great. Fantastic. Wonderful. Best hamburger of my f-fucking life.”

Kuroo has the gall to _laugh,_ but shows pity, and takes Daichi into his mouth.

And Kuroo really hadn’t been kidding about that whole making him see stars thing, because Daichi _keens._ His hands tangle in dark hair, and he gasps, because _fuck_ , dude, this is really happening. Kuroo pumps his head, relaxing his throat and taking most of Daichi into his mouth. He is _really_ good, and it kind of pisses Daichi off.

Daichi has had blowjobs before. He’s kissed people, he’s had sex.

But there is just something so _different_ about this _._ His heart is beating out of his chest, and he feels like he’s floating far above the earth.

Kuroo runs his tongue along the underside of his cock, kisses the head, and grips his thighs before swallowing him down once more. Daichi groans, and runs his nails along the back of Kuroo’s head.

“Nnn…” He bites down, and can’t look away from Kuroo’s face. He’s really a work of art.

Kuroo somehow _still_ manages to look smug with a cock in his mouth, and he looks up through his eyelashes. Daichi about losses it, so he grips onto the back of Kuroo’s head, and pulls. He knows it’s bad blowjob manners, but that _damn smirk-_

Kuroo lets him tug on his head- he actually takes him _deeper,_ and fuck, Daichi can’t keep his mouth shut now.

He gasps, and gasps. His entire body is on fire, and there’s a familiar feeling inside his gut.

He lasts another five minutes, gasping and focusing on nothing other than the head between his legs.

“ _Kuroo-_ “ He begins, and the lifeguard hums as he bobs his head slowly. He groans, and repeats his name, “Kuroo, _Kuroo, I-_ “ He pulls on the back of Kuroo’s head, as one last signal, but Kuroo is nothing but determined to swallow everything- and he does.

Daichi lets out a low groan- one that goes straight to Kuroo’s pants- and clings onto his hair for dear life.

Kuroo takes everything greedily, and rubs soothing circles into Daichi’s thighs. He works Daichi through it all, and accepts every shiver and gasp he has to give.

He eventually pulls away, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Daichi is looking down at him with wide eyes, and he grins.

“Good?”

“What the fuck dude.” Daichi says, more than asks. He pants, “Do you do that for a living, or?”

Kuroo laughs, and slides up on the bed next to him. “No. But I can, if you want.”

Daichi sputters, and blinks rapidly- he manages to choke out, “Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Kuroo purrs, and reaches around to press a kiss against Daichi’s ear.

“Being so damn smooth. I can barely have a coherent thought right now.”

“Perfect.” Kuroo grins. “Just what I wanted.”

* * *

 

“I hate how hot he is.” Kuroo says, arms thrown over the lifeguard post. “I aggressively hate it.”

“Kuroo, shut up.” Terushima barks, and laughs at Kuroo’s dejected face.

“Guys, what if he doesn’t want to date me after spring break?” Kuroo pouts.

“He will.” Bokuto says as he rubs on more sunscreen. “Don’t worry, dude.”

“No, I _am_ worried. I think I like him.”

“You think?” Terushima snorts.

“Okay, fine. I _really_ like him. He's so hot and funny and smart and like, his dick dude. A plus.”

Terushima laughs, “Just ask if he’d like to date you after break! You go to the same damn college.”

“I can’t ask.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared.”

“Holy shit.” Bokuto rolls his eyes, “Hold on, I’ll fix this right now.”

“ _No!”_ Kuroo yells, “No no no-“

“Heeeeeey!!!!” Bokuto suddenly hops up, and yells from the top of the post. Kuroo presses his face into his hands, and whines.

The four college students on the beach- as well as everyone else- turns to look up at Bokuto.

“Heeey! Daichi!!!”

Daichi looks up from his spot on the sand, and gives a nervous wave.

“ _Will you go out with Kuroo after spring break!?!!”_

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Suga _collapse_ into laughter, clutching their sides, and wiping away tears. Daichi just stares with wide eyes, and slowly nods. He calls back, “Yeah!”

Kuroo is absolutely _mortified._ His face is red, and he’s shaking with anger and embarrassment.

“Awesome! Thank you!” Bokuto yells, and hops down off the post. He turns to Kuroo and grins, “Well. There you go!”

“I fucking hate you.” Kuroo muffles into his palms.

“Uh, you’re welcome!”

* * *

 

Oikawa opens the door with wide eyes, and then grins. He turns back towards the house, and yells, “ _Heey! Daichi! Your hot lifeguard boyfriend is here!_ ”

Daichi feels just a little horrified, but the pit in his stomach lightens as soon as he sees the smile on Kuroo’s face.

“Hey.” Daichi smiles. He’s clean now; the ocean water and sand have long been washed down the drain. His hair is a little fluffy and wet, and he’s in fresh clothes.

“Hey…” Kuroo says, and steps into the house. Oikawa bounces away into the living room, but not before throwing Daichi a knowing smirk. “Um…sorry. About today.”

“No worries.” Daichi smiles. “It was kind of cute.”

“Agh.” Kuroo laughs into his hand, “That wasn’t how I planned on asking you that question.”

Daichi grins, “Yeah? Well, me neither.”

Kuroo’s eyes go wide, and he gasps, “Y-you were going to-“

“Yeah.” Daichi smiles. “I like spending time with you.”

Kuroo can’t help the grin that stretches across his face, and he scoops up Daichi, pressing kiss after kiss into his round cheeks.

“Ew!” Suga yells from the top of the staircase, “Get your gross-ass coupley shit away from me.”

Daichi pulls back from Kuroo, and laughs.

When he agreed to this whole beach house thing, he really hadn’t expected to gain a super cute boyfriend out of the whole ordeal-

But here he was anyways.

“Hey!!” Iwaizumi yells from the living room, “We’re watching Deadliest Catch and this guy just got his hand cut open! You gotta see this shit Daichi!”

“Holy shit!” Oikawa screams echo off the walls, “Is that-“

“Wait for me!” Suga yells, scurrying down the stairs and into the living room.

Daichi then laughs, his arms still around Kuroo. He looks up into dark eyes, and leans up to kiss him once more. Kuroo’s face is ecstatic, and he reaches down to meet him halfway.

This wasn’t how he expected spring break to go, but it really could not have gone any better.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this ;))) please forgive any mistakes, i had to edit this one myself 
> 
> if u wanna hmu, my tumblr is @zanimez


End file.
